Walking Softly
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: think Punk,pink haired Kagome, Drag queen Sango, Outcast Miroku and Sesshie and Inu, combine all that with automatic guns and all the evil henchmen one can kill! (Rated for violence and language)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, the title could not be more wrong for this story.

Whatever characters i use are based on Inuyasha and probably aren't mine.

------------------

She walked into the front hall, wild, spiked pink hair flared about her. She grinned as the whole hallway paused to stare. She shrugged the wild blue coat onto her shoulders, her torn black tee and white mini skirt were veiled in black hose leading down to the platform lace up boots that came up to mid calf.

Grinning, she flipped the cheerleaders off and punched one of the jocks that tried to approach her.

It was the first day of school, and she was already bored.

"You the new girl?" Asked a big jocky looking guy with spikey brown hair.

"Yeah, you the idiot with the sucky pick up lines?" She asked, flipping one long silver earring as she half grinned.

"I'm Miroku, I'm supposed to show you around." He said, his eyes rolling as she led the way down the hall.

"What's this?" she asked, stopping in front of the crowd of teenagers in the square.

"The Courtyard. There's probably a big fight." He said, shrugging, his hand went wandering.

Suddenly he felt her jump, then her hand was on his balls. "Look, that's intruding in my butt space, that space is for exclusive access only." She grinned, her face next to his as she licked the side of his face while painfully twisting his genatalia.

He winced and tried to squirm out of her grasp. "Sorry! It's the hand!" He screamed and she let go.

"Keep that hand of yours in control." She said, baring perfectly white teeth.

"Yes mam!" He yelped as she pushed the crowd out of the way.

-------

"Sesshomaru you bastard! I hate you!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung at the taller form of himself.

"Bite me, dog boy." Sesshomaru taunted, dodging the blows.

Kagome had reached the front of the crowd that gave the two white haired teens a wide berdth.

"You new here?" Came a female voice from her right. She looked over to find a green haired girl with sunglasses and a trench coat that reached the ground.

"Yeah. i'm Kagome." She said, turning her attention back to the boys fighting in front of her.

"Sango." the girl said, watching the fight. "They always fight, but everyone bets on which one will win."

"Hm. Cool. They brothers or somethin?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who do you think will win?" Sango asked.

"I bet ya three bucks i'll win." She said, grinning as she wrapped the coat around her weist.

"You got it." Sango grinned, thinking she had just made three bucks.

"Cool." Kagome said, before stepping into the circle. "Hey, boys. What'cha up to? Think you guys can fight?" She asked, grinning cockily.

they stopped and stared at her, stunned.

"Well? What are ya? Chicken?" She demanded, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you wish to die?" The bigger one asked her, staring at her boobs instead of her face, she would make him pay for that.

"You wanna fight little girl? I'll even let you have the first hit!" the smaller one said, laughing, making the whole group laugh. kagome laughed along with them, but suddenly stopped.

"You promise?" She asked, putting her hand behind her back.

"Yeah, go for it! Right here." He said, pointing to his left cheek.

"Alright, if you insist!" She said gleefully. She walked toward him innocently until she stood toe to toe with the bigger one.

"Hey, i thought you wnted to hit..Ugh!" He was cut off as he crashed to the ground.

"Your turn, pretty boy." she said, grinning. She punched him out!

The crowd went wild with laughter. "Sorry boys, but i had to make my reputation clear before school starts." She said, shrugging. She walked up to the green haired girl and held out a hand.

"Oh." she said, digging into her pockets. Then she handed her the money and walked into the main building. She still needed to get her schedule.

-------------------

Okay, i have a favorite movie, it's called Tank Girl. It's part animated and part real time. If you have not yet seen it, it is hard to catch on tv, but if you do find it, watch it! It's the best movie ever made! If you like Inuyasha or Rk or trigun or Cowboy bebop, then you would love it! I won't give away it's plot so yall can watch it uninterupted.

If you have seen it, Wasn't it awesome?! ..hums theme song....

Anyways, hope you liked this, i might continue it, i might not, depends on how many review i get. ..shruggs..

Shhe walks softly, but carries a big gun! -theme song to "Tank Girl" 


	2. Chapter One: Bitch troubles

I guess you liked it, cuz i'm continuing. I was watching Tank Girl when the ideal for this chapter came into my head.

Inu isn't mine. yet.

---------------------------------------

She walked into the first class on her schedule and grinned. The younger of the two from earlier was sitting in the back. She sat in the back next to him.

"Nasty bruise you got there!" she chirped, grinning evilly.

"Yeah. Thanks." he mumbled, growling slightly.

Suddenly someone was standing over her.

She was taller than her, with long black hair and a doll's face.

"You are in my seat." She said, her voice kinda dead.

"I Don't see your name on it anywhere." Kagome said, dismissing the girl.

"Get out of my seat." the girl demanded, slamming her books on the desk.

"Go away, slut." Kagome dismissed her again, knocking her books onto the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my seat, Bitch!" The girl said.

"I think not, now seat yourself elsewhere." Kagome said, amused. maybe there was some fun to this school.

To the girl's misfortune, she tried to hit Kagome.

Kagome caught her hand and broke the fingers in one fist as she slapped the girl down with the other.

"Take your seat elsewhere." Kagome said, kicking the girl's books at her.

She scrambled away, her eyes wide in fear.

The boy was staring at her, as well as the whole class.

She sat down and pulled out her cd player and popped in the new godsmack cd.

--------------------------

Kagome sat alone at the small table during lunch. Suddenly she was joined by the girl from before. Sango.

"Hai." Kagome grunted, chewing on a chopstick.

"I heard you beat up Kikyou during first." Sango said, getting to the point.

"oh, THAT's who it was." Kagome shrugged noncommittally. Not really caring who the hell it was.

"She's the head cheerleader, and the president of the student body. Noone's ever beat her, noone that's ever given a damn enough to fight her, that is." Sango said, grinning. "so, what's your next classes?" She asked.

Kagome tossed her folded schedule at her, then stood to take her tray.

--------

"What in the hell?!" Someone shouted as they were hit in the face with a pudding cup.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a barrage of food.

Kagome, luckily, was outside. a big man in a blaser and jeans walked up to her.

"Deep Blue?" He asked, feeling her up with his eyes.

"Yeah."

"We have an assignment from the Wolf." he said, handing her a sealed envilope.

she took it and told him to tell the wolf that she said to fuck himself.

the wolf was her boss.

She opened the envilope and scanned the contents.

Four thousand bucks, a case file, instructions, and a profile.

She took the money and stuck it in her back pocket, then folded the envilope and stuck it in her jacket.

She saw the same mesenger go toward the younger boy, inuyasha, and hand him an envilope like hers.

So, she wasn't the only operative in school, this could be interesting.

---------------------------------------------------

She stood at the door of the warehouse, grinning, the holsters comfortable against her bare skin.

She went into the warehouse and opened her coat, her nearly bare breasts brought her immediate attention from the many gun weilding guards. They whistled and howled.

"Hey, boys, wanna show me what you got?" She asked, grinning seductively. "Show me what you got, and i'll show you mine!" she said, letting the trenchcoat settle barely on her arms.

They grinned and began stripping. she stared at the head of the warehouse. He was her target. Males were stupid.

"I want you, big boy." she said, walking toward him. he grinned and shoved a gun in her face.

"You show me first." he said, his finger easing on the trigger.

she took one nailed finger and licked the gun before pushing it down. "Sure, big boy." she grinned.

She shrugged her coat back onto her shoulders and reached inside with both hands.

she brought out two glocks and fired one shot between the man's eyes. His blood spurted on her face and she licked the corner of her lip, tasting the blood there.

She crinkled her nose. His blood was poison. Oh well, plenty of fresh meat here for her to play with.

she grinned and began firing head shots, the silenced guns making soft popping sounds as bullets whizzed by her, tearing into her coat as she swirled.

She looked toward the towers and shot the gunmen there.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a small, brown haired kid. she stopped, surrounded by dead bodies.

"Thank you..thank you for saving me!" he cried, holding onto her weist, covering him in blood. "Oh! You've been hurt!" He said, pulling a bloody hand from around her.

-------------------

Yup, cliffhanger!

Sorry guys, but i'm dizzy and i've got a headache, which means i can't look at the computer screen without wanting to puke.

sorry.

I worry about your insanity, i think it's slipping. -me! 


	3. Chapter Two: Assignment

Suddenly, she caught sight of a small, brown haired kid. she stopped, surrounded by dead bodies.

"Thank you..thank you for saving me!" he cried, holding onto her waist, covering him in blood. "Oh! You've been hurt!" He said, pulling a bloody hand from around her.

She looked down at the blood on the boy's hand and shrugged. she hadn't even noticed. "It's not that bad." she said, leading the way out into the red mooned night. She caught sight of a dark figure in a side alley and walked toward him.

"I have the package." she said, pushing the boy toward the shadow wrapped man.

He handed her another envilope and bowed his thanks before she left him standing in the drizzling rain that had just begun.

As she arrived at the next block, the warehouse exploded into flames, incinerating the dead.

She stuffed the envilope in her pocket, not even bothering to check it's contents. Ayame knew better than to try to shaft her.

She stopped at the intersection of maine and 100 street. Her house was to the left, but someone was waiting on the sidewalk outside of her gate.

She tried to see who it was, but the pouring rain was impossible to see through.

She walked forward, one hand on the gun inside of her sleeve, placed there for easy access.

She passed the girl in the darkness, but was caught from behind when she placed a knife against her throat. "You messed with the wrong bitch!" she hissed in Kagome's ear.

Kagome said nothing, just stood there patiently, but verry aware of the sharp blade at her jugular. "Please remove your blade." she asked, looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye.

"I think not." the girl laughed. "Come to the warehouse district in two hours if you want to see your family again." She hissed in kagome's ear before a blunt object was rammed into the base of Kagome's skull, knocking her out.

She woke a few minutes later, her head pounding viciously.

That bitch would pay. She looked at her watch, two hours..midnight.

--------

Kagome looked at the black ebony chest. She eyed the mace carefully, it's rusted spikes were a good weapon even if it didn't kill.

The katana and bladed whip were her favorites, but she needed weapons.

She picked the hidden daggars, leaf bladed throwing knives, chains, the whip, and a few fire bombs and loaded up.

When she walked out, she was about fifty pounds heavier, but that didn't matter. she felt better with the weight on her than without.

The bullet riddled leather flapped in the breeze as lightning flashed across the sky.

she was feeling a bit sick, but it was always like this after a hit. She hadn't bothered to call for backup, it was following her. It was standard procedure for one agent to be followed to prevent disaster.

She stopped in the center of the warehouse district, closed her eyes listening. "Well well, she showed up after all, Kikyou." Came a deep voice. "I told you she would, Muso." came the wench's voice.

"Where's my family?" Kagome demanded, gripping the hilt of the daggar tightly.

"When we're finished with you, you won't care!" the whore said, sardonically.

"You will die tonight." Kagome swore.

"We'll see." Kikyou said, her teeth gleaming ferally in the shadows. "June!" she called.

A tall, warehouse worker with a gun stepped out from behind her, the gun pointed at Kagome's eye. Kagome grinned. She knew she should have brought a gun. oh well. She would just have to make due.

She raced to the right, then to the left, constantly racing toward Kikyou and the men around her.

A bullet slammed into her shoulder, and she ignored the pain. "You're mine!" Kagome shouted, racing for Kikyou.

"June, Kill her." Kikyou said, turning back toward the alley.

Kagome was getting out of breath, so she stopped running and brought out the whip. She caught Kikyou by the hair and cut most of it off in a rugged line. She screamed in horror, reaching back for her once long and 'glorious' hair.

She turned the whip on the men standing before her, guns drawn and pointed at her. She cut many throats with one flick of her wrist. She used several of the leaf bladed knives as they fired shots at her that she didn't feel. she tackled June, slitting his throat with her favorite blade. He gurgled and his blood sprayed over her face and body.

"Die." she hissed, before getting off of the dying man. she panted, looking around the warehouse district for any living people and he found one.

she picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall with her good arm. "Where is my family?" she demanded, her brown eyes boring into his .

"I...I don't know! We didn't get anywhere near them. When we got there they weren't there! We..we blocked the roads off so they couldn't get home until you got here! I swear! That's all we know!" He said, shaking.

"WHo ordered the capture of my family?" She demanded, slamming him harder against the wall. "If you tell me i won't kill you." she said, deciding to play the generous host.

"Blood! Blood ordered it! We don't know his real nam, but we just call him blood. That's all i know about him!" he screamed, trying to struggle away from her.

"Fine." she said, swinging a punch to his temple that would put him in a hospital for a month, but he would live.

As she walked away from the bloody area, the world swayed and she had to brace herself against the wall.

Suddenly the world turned black around her and the ground rose up to meet her.

-----------

Inuyasha watched as the pink haired girl feinted from blood loss. The wounds she had recieved were serious and needed attention.

He knelt over her, stared at her doll like features, altered and distorted by ear peircings and a pale, crescent moon tatoo on the back of her neck.

He tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. He groaned, rolled his eyes and picked her up.

He watched her carefully as he carried her the few blocks to Kaede's house.

------------------------------------------

sorry, i'm dizzy, would you rather me pass out and possibly delete this story or what?

Death is an art. -me!. 


	4. Chapter Three: Problems

I'm back, yall. Time for another chapter!

--------------

Kagome felt warm. She opened heavy eyes to see the white haired boy from before, a slight bruise still on his cheek.

She tried to slam her fist into his throat, but her body didn't respond. He stared down at her, golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

She let herself be dragged down into the darkness again.

----------

She was bandaged almost head to foot. Kaede had foced him to leave, but he had come back afterwards.

He had checked up on Kagome. She was kicked out of her old school for blowing up the gym. That information made him laugh. When asked why she did it, she only replied that it was because she wanted to.

She was beautiful, he had to admit. But she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. She had tried to hit him as he was carrying her, wich surprised him.

"Inuyasha, Child, i think she'll be awake in a few hours. Go home." Kaede said, hitting him over the head with her shoe.

"OW!" He yelped, but left.

Sesshomaru was waiting up for him when he arrived. "You're late." He said, pointing to the cold plate sitting on the table. "Father and mother won't be coming home this weekend, they decided to go to greece." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha popped his plate into the microwave.

"Like i care." inuyasha scoffed, glaring down at the blood on his hands. Kagome's blood.

He walked over to the sink and watched the blood run down the sink.

"Who was the hit this time?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a sip of wine.

"That shit's nasty. I wasn't the hitman, i was watcher this time. She passed out from bloodloss." He said, taking the hot plate from the microwave.

"She?" Sesshomaru arched a brow. "i didn't think Yuri did female hitmen."

"The one that gave you that." Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru's black eye.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the window. Rin was late too.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend." Inuyasha ate a bite of ramen.

"Not Rin. Kagome." Sesshomaru said, tossing the salt at his brother.

"At Kaede's." Inuyasha said, shaking the salt on the ramen.

"Ah." Sesshomaru said, leaving the room. Rin was home.

------------

Kagome woke panting. She was bandaged, and in a bed. Blinking, she stared around the room. She saw a woman in preistess garb walking in the door.

"You awake child?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. I have to go." Kagome said, standing cautiously, realizing exactly how many bullets had grazed her at the least.

She pulled her shirt over her head and stepped into her pants. her mind was still foggy, but she knew she had to find her family.

She left quietly. a false dawn was hanging cautiously over the horizon.

"Damn." she cursed as she stumbled and fell onto the sidewalk. she pushed herself up and walked more slowly toward her dark house.

She opened the door and collapsed against the wall as soon as the door closed.

she closed her eyes and took a painful breath.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone.

She opened her eyes, reaching for the short daggar inside her coat.

"Kagome?" came the frightened whisper.

"S..Souta?" She asked, releasing the knife, letting it clatter noisily to the floor.

"Yeah. Where you been?" He asked, not touching her.

"I had to go running." She lied. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're in bed. Come on." The fourteen-year-old helped her up the stairs and into her room. "You don't have to lie to me, Kagome. I know you're a mercenary. They said for me to look after you." He said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"When? When did they come to you?" She asked, glaring at the darkness.

"A few years ago. I knew before then, though. It's alright. Go to sleep, sis. Mom and dad will be gone before it's time for you to wake up, I'll get your school work and bring it home tonight so you can keep up." He whispered, knowing she was still struggling to stay awake.

He sat there till her breathing evened out before he went into his own room and fell asleep.

----------------------

Inuyasha asked Sango where Kagome was, he had seen them together the day before.

"Like i know. Try going to her house if you're soo desperate. I don't know where it is, though."

A purple haired teen walked up to them, his wife beater black shirt was tucked into black jeans, showing off his muscles. "Where is MY Kagome?" He demanded, getting into Inuyasha's face.

"She's not yours. Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm Kouga Reiku. Kagome is MY woman. Stay away from her." He said, poking Inuyasha's chest with every other word.

Inuyasha stood this until he was finished. "And what are you going to do? Beat me up? Miroku could beat you." Inuyasha snarled.

"Die mother fucker!" Kouga said, swinging at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha let him hit him. Then he swung back, knocking the boy across the hall. Inuyasha grabbed the guy by his throat and held him against the lockers. "Don't lay a hand on me or Kagome. Ever." he growled, tossing the idiot to the floor.

(Poor Kouga.)

-------------------------------------

Souta woke Kagome up at six thirty. He walked downstairs to pop toast into the toaster.

He knew she should still stay in bed, but his stubborn sister wouldn't stay in bed for long.

Rolling his eyes, he banged one fist on the toaster and it finally accepted the toast.

their parents were already gone, but had said they were going to be home early today. it was Kagome's birthday, but they had probably forgotten.

He pulled the wrapped box out from behind the TV and set it at Kagome's seat.

She came down the stairs, a towel around her shoulders, her hair still dripping.

"Hey, Souta. Thanks for yesterday." She said, taking a glass out of the cabinet. She maneuvered around him and poured chocolate milk and orange juice into the same glass.

Souta had memorized this routine. She popped a tylenol and took a sip.

Then she sat down at the table.

She smiled up at him. "This for me?" She asked, knowing it was.

"Happy birthday, Kag." He said, grinning as he set the buttered toast in front of her.

"Thanks, Souta." she said hugging him.

"Open it." He just said, turning back to make his own toast.

she ripped the paper open to reveal the weapons cleaning kit, and a diamond tipped whip. Then she caught sight of a small box in the bottom of the bigger one.

"What's this?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

She opened it and stared down with watery eyes. It was an earring set. Spiked maces hung from steel plated handles.

"Thanks, Souta. Thank you soo much." she said, putting the mace earrings in.

She ate quickly, gulped down the sick looking mixture, and ran back up the stairs.

she emerged in a tattered wife beater with black silk pants. A black scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't know what i would do without you." She said, "See ya after school, Souta!" She said, running out the door.

"Bye, sis!" he called, setting the toast on the table.

--------------

She arrived at school early. She walked into her homeroom to set down her stuff and saw Kikyou sitting in her seat.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a sadistic grin spread itself on her lips.

--------------------

Oh ho ho! Cliffhanger!

See ya guys, i gotta go.

Everything i touch dies! - The craft. 


	5. Chapter Four: Die Kikyou Die!

Here's your chapter!

----------------

Kagome arrived at school early. She walked into her homeroom to set down her stuff and saw Kikyou sitting in her seat.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a sadistic grin spread itself on her lips.

She sat her stuff down on the dest and picked the slut out of her seat.

"I have a little payback for the other night, bitch." Kagome whispered in the girl's ear.

Kikyou turned pale white.

"It's my turn." Kagome grinned as she slammed her fist into the other girl's face. She let the wounds in her arms come open as she went punch-happy on Kikyou.

Normally she didn't do things like this in the middle of public view, but today she didn't mind. in fact it pleased her.

Punching the fuck out of a squealing Kikyou was fun recreational activity. When she was abruptly pulled off of the writhing girl, she just went limp and grinned down at the damage.

Blood ran down the girl's blouse from her mouth and nose.

when she was set back down on her feet, she turned and smiled up at the larger of the two brothers.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, right?" She cocked her head, ignoring the sharp pain emanating from her probably broken nuckles.

He nodded. "Wouldn't want to go to jail this early would you?" he said, handing her a white handcercheif.

"I could pass it off as self defense." She said, shrugging.

"Whatever. Seen any good movies lately?" he asked, leaning against a desk.

"No, not recently. I've been banned from almost every theatre in tokyo." she said, grinning.

"My father owns Taiyoukai Theatre." He said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry, but i don't DO dating." She said, dismissing him.

(Burn!)

Sesshomaru stared after the retreating, pink haired girl. Noone! Not NOONE had ever turned him down! he couldn't belive that this girl could knock him out, help him, and then reject him! Actually REJECT him.

He sat down in the seat opposite hers. He had to think about this.

----------------------------

Kagome found the younger brother hanging around the gym.

"Hey." he said, turning toward her.

she knocked him out and dragged him away by his collar onto the ceiling.

When they were alone, she slapped him awake.

"Thanks for the other night." she whispered in his ear.

she kissed his cheek then disappeared over the side of the roof.

As she ran along the wire, electricity sparked at her heels, the steel toes of her boots were sparking in bright flashes as she ran, flashing the surrounding area with bright flashes of light.

When she got over the group of preps that were doctoring Kikyou, she jumped down to land squarely on the girl's abdomen.

She hopped off the poor girl and walked away amid shouts of indignity and anger.

Suddenly she was bombarded from behind, arms wrapped around her chest and throat as a sick smelling cloth was foced over her mouth and nose.

--------------------

Yup! Cliffie!

Kill me now! Do IT! KILL ME! -me. 


	6. Chapter Five: Almost Kidnapped!

Okay, guys, this is twice as long as my normal chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts.

Thanks for all the reviews!

--------------

She snarled as she headbutted her attacker. She elbowed him in the ribs and slammed her foot into his genitals at the same time.

She turned and saw a mowhawked kid in a white suit standing behind a big, bulky henchman-looking man in a black suit.

"Leave now, before i kill you." she said, her voice chilling.

"I am Naraku." He said. "And You are mine."

Another person grabbed her from behind and forced the sick smelling rag over her mouth and nose.

She tried to use the same moves, but found no contact.

Writhing in her attacker's arms, she tried to force herself not to breathe. The man in front of her kicked her in the stomach, but she still held her breath! Then the boy walked up toward her as she still struggled and reached down between her legs, making her gasp.

Her mind fogged as the noxious fumes invaded her lungs.

She had to get away! She went limp and stopped her breathing. The rag was removed from her mouth and nose.

She felt herself being picked up and heard naraku telling his goons what to do. But before she could take any action, the boy was cut off.

She was put in another's arms, and then laid on the ground, the rag was taped over her mouth and nose before she was left there.

She tried to pull the rag off, but she couldn't coordinate correctly, and her lungs were burning.

She heard sounds of fighting, screams of rage and terror.

She dug her nails into her own skin, trying to rid herself of the obtrusive thing. She finally had to take another breath. She took it and forced herself to stay in this world. She finally got her nails beneath the tape!

She ripped off the thing and took deep gulping breaths of clean air.

The world swirled around her now as she tried to sit up. She saw Kouga kicking the one she hadn't seen attack her. Then Kikyou was above her.

"Now you're the one that's gonna hurt, Kagome." The bitch said sadistically.

"I don't think so, slut." Kagome murmered, her head swimming.

"Oh yeah?" Kikyou went to kick kagome in the tender spot from the other night and Kagome easily caught her foot.

"I could be unconsious and kick your slutty ass." Kagome said, crawling on top of the bitch. She swung down hard, using her body weight instead of her shaky strength to knock the girl out.

Kagome crawled off the girl and over to the nearest wall. The sounds of fighting were still filling the air.

A figure in black landed before her and knelt down. "You okay?" He asked, his spiky red hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Just peachy." she said, the world taking a slightly less violent spin. She pushed herself up against the wall and leaned heavily against it as clouded eyes looked for the leader of the Tokyo Wolves.

Kouga was limping toward her slowly. his pant leg covered in blood.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"If you hadn't interfered i would have been." She said, the world taking a severely violent spin.

She felt arms encircle her as the ground came up to meet her.

---------------

"I told you to stay away from her, wolf!" Inuyasha growled, holding Kouga against the wall.

"I saved her, no thanks to you, mutt face!" Kouga said, knocking inuyasha back.

"She can take care of herself!" Inuyasha yelled, the other night coming into his mind. 'most of the time.' he finished inside of his thoughts.

The girl on the cot groaned and they quieted.

"Who are you anyways?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked the shorter, spikey haired teen.

"SHippou. Shippou Taiya." He said, his voice still forming.

Kagome shot up, her face pale white, her breathing quick.

"It's alright, Koi, I'm here." Kouga said, holding her hand in both of his.

She didn't even glance at him, she punched him in the nose, breaking it and knocking him out in the process.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Kagome turned toward him, her eyes full of a nameless emotion.

"Leave." she said to him. "And take the wolf with you."

Inuyasha hurriedly dragged the wolf out of the room and shut the door.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, flopping back onto the cot.

"Shippou Taiya." He stuttered.

"I'm Kagome. You were there the whole time. Why did you not barge in like lump head?" She asked curiously.

"Because i saw that you went limp on porpouse. You quit breathing so they wouldnt' ..."

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes. "At least someone in this school besides me has some sense." she joked.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice fading.

"Anything." He said.

"Keep the taiyoukai brothers and muscle brained idiots out of here." She said, before her breathing paused and went deep.

---------

Shippou watched in horror as Naraku claimed another victim. But this one was different.

She went limp and didn't breathe. She was strong.

Then they picked her up. Naraku started barking orders and the new kid jumped in.

He attacked Naraku, but Shippou was more interested by the girl.

They laid her down and taped the rag over her nose and mouth and went to fight the wolf.

He watched in anticipation as the girl tried hysterically to get the rag off, digged her nails into her own skin in an attempt to rid herself of the foul smelling thing.

As he stood to jump down to help her, she got it off. He stayed there for the time being.

Then Kikyou came over and tried to kick the girl.

The girl caught Kikyou's kick and brought her down onto the ground and knocked her out in one hit! Shippou grinned at this.

The girl crawled over to the wall below him and leaned against it, watching the wolf fight the bigger guy.

Then Shippou caught sight of Kagura headed toward the girl below him and he growled. Leaping from the roof to land in front of the girl betweeen her and Kagura.

He growled at the witch and she walked the other way.

"are you okay?" He asked as she forced herself onto her feet, leaning heavily against the wall. She turned out to be much taller than him.

"Peachy." She mumbled sarcastically as the wolf limped over to them.

He asked her something and she answered before she feinted in his arms.

Inuyasha arrived seconds later and the two went at each other, leaving the girl on the ground agaist the wall, bleeding out onto the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Shippou picked up the surprisingly light girl and carried her to the nurse's office.

The nurse wasn't there yet, and wouldn't be for another hour.

He picked the lock and lay the girl on one of the cots.

She groaned and shifted in her sleep as he bandaged her arms carefully.

Inuyasha and the wolf were in there by the time he was done.

------------

a tall, green haired girl was at the door. "IS Kagome in here?" She asked him.

"Who are you?" He asked, staring at the girl.

"Sango, is she? Tell me or i'll rip your testacles off and shove them up your ass." She said, staring down at him.

"Yeah." He said, pointing over his shoulder at the only occupied cot.

"Thanks." Sango said, walking into the room.

Sango lifted one sleeve and was startled to find blood already seeping through what looked like fresh bandages.

"Kagome? Wake up." She said, tapping the girl on the cheek.

Her eyes blinked open and took a moment to focus on her.

"Can you come with me?" she asked. "It's just to the window."

Kagome nodded drowzily.

Sango helped her over to the window and pointed to the chaos that was the gym stairs.

"That's what Kouga and you did." she said, grining down at the carnage.

Three bodies lay motionless on the ground. One Kikyou.

Grinning, kagome tried to take a step and her leg collapsed under her and she fell heavily on Sango.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Sango said, leading the swaying pink haired girl back to the cot

------------------------------

Wow! It's not a cliffie! But stay tuned!

You want to hear what you want. -me. 


	7. Chapter Six: Problems

Here's your newest chapter! Have fun!

-

Kagome was in class before the first bell rang, That's not to say about Kikyou and Naraku, though.

Kouga and Inuyasha were staring at her, she could feel their eyes on her.

Suddenly a toady little kid about shippou's height was at the corner of her desk.

"Lady Kagome?" He asked.

She stared at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru says to give you this." The boy plopped a brown, paper envilope on her desk and walked off.

She shifted her gaze to the envilope. Her hands found the boundary and she ripped it open.

A small, folded note fell out.

"Would you please grace us with your presence in the courtyard after third period?

Sesshomaru."

She shrugged and placed the note in her back pocket.

Why not.

-

Kagome stood alone in the courtyard, staring at the sky.

"Kagome. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rin." came a voice from behind her.

"So? I care why?"

"Because she is your new bodyguard." Sesshomaru said, smiling.

Kagome stared up at him, her blue eyes going black.

She looked at the implied girl, them back up at Sesshomaru.

A veign in her forehead twitched and she punched sesshomaru's lights out.

Rin laughed.

"I told him you wouldn't want a bodyguard." Sango said, stepping out from under the canopy.

"I guess i owe you five bucks." Sesshomaru said, tossing a bill at the green haired girl.

"Thank you. Anyways. We wanted to give you a little bit of a heads up about Naraku." Miroku said, groping sango.

Sango slapped him down, and continued. "He's the leader of Scar. The biggest gang in school." She said, rolling her eyes.

"So? I care why?" Kagome said, arching a brow.

"He's one of the most wanted mobsters in Tokyo." Inuyasha said.

Kagome fell over laughing.

THAT puny little Bitch was one of the most wanted criminals in Tokyo Japan!

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Are you serious!" Kagome laughed.

"Actually, yes. He has spread around that He's going to kill you on monday." Shippou chimed in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry, guys, I'd love to chat about the school's enemies, but i've got to get to fourth period, and i suggest you do the same." she said, walking off.

-

"Kag? You're home early, sis." Souta said as she walked into the kitchen. "'dya have a good birthday?" He asked, tossing her a bottle of mellow yellow.

"Sure. i almost got kidnapped, killed, stabbed, molested, and i jumped off a building. Pretty good for a sweet sixteen." she said, setting the coke on the counter.

The doorbell rang and souta went to answer it as she started supper.

"Sis!" He called.

She walked through the dining room and into the front hallway.

A large package was sitting in the hallway. "It's for you." He said, shrugging.

Arching an eyebrow, she ripped open the box and found something she hadn't expected.

A large dragon statue sat on the bottom of the box, a smaller box in it's teeth.

She frowned and picked up the new box.

Opening it, she found a brilliant blue pendant on a thick, silver chain.

"Nice." She said, setting the jewelry in the box.

"here's the card." Souta said, handing her the plain envelope.

She opened the envilope and took out a card.

On the cover it said: "Happy Birthday to a loved friend."

she opened it and found a thousand dollar bill. "Your birthday bonus, Happy sweet 16." it was signed "The Wolf."

-

She went up to bed before her parents got home, it was pointless for them to try to pretend to care.

She woke to a loud crash.

She sat strait up in bed, grabbed the mace and daggar at the head of her bed.

She heard a scream, and bolted out of bed and into the hallway, into the front hallway.

Her mother was screaming hysterically, holding her father. Kagome saw blood seep out from under him.

The door was open, Souta was on the porch, shooting into the darkness.

"Kagome! call an ambulance! Hurry!" Her mother screamed.

-

Yup shorter, and it's a cliffie.

Bite Me-micro gerbil - 


	8. Chapter Seven: Announcement of a meeting

Kagome stared at the blood as it seeped from her father's open chest.

"Call an ambulance!" Her mother shreaked again.

"r..Right!" Kagome's figners fumbled for the correct numbers.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked, standard, monotone voice.

"Get an ambulance to ..." Her mind suddenly went blank.

She couldn't even remember her own address! She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them.

"Where, ma'am?" The operator asked.

"544 Hanover street, west district, Tokyo. We'll be waiting outside. My father's been shot in the chest. Hurry!" She said, hanging up. She realized she was shaking...

-

"We're sory, he won't last through the night. We did everything we could."

Her mother wailed, her voice pitched at a level that made Kagome's ears hurt.

Souta sat silently, holding their mother as she cried into his chest.

Kagome stood and glared at the emergency room doors as the doctor walked through them. She walked out into the night. Into HER territory. Whoever did this would pay.

-

Kagome ran down the street, her legs taking her nowhere in particular, just taking her away.

She ended up at her own house.

Only, someone was there.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded, stopping in the doorway, her shadow causing the blood to turn blacker against the white linoleum.

"Kagura. I have been sent to kill you." She said, pulling a bladed fan out of her shirt.

"Did you do that to my father!" She demanded.

"No...That was Muso. Naraku's twin. I only do this because he is forcing my hand. I am sorry." she said, attacking.

Kagome blocked the strike and was cut on her arm for the effort.

"Cutting wind!" Kagura yelled, slicing at Kagome's face.

"That all you got, bitch?" Kag said in the girl's ear before punching the girl's stomach.

She grabbed the bladed fan and crushed it in her fist, blood seeping from her closed fist to drip and mix with her father's.

"Tonight, you die." Kagome vowed, slicing down at the panicking teen.

"Shaou!" Kagura yelled.

Suddenly Kagome was knocked into the wall, she tasted blood. she rose to her hands and knees and flipped her head up, searching for the intruders.

She was alone. Completely alone.

"Miss Deep!" Came a voice.

She narrowed her eyes and picked up a daggar she had hidden under the counter. She walked through the open doorway into the hallway. A distant banging sounded, and her name was called again. Warily, she gripped the daggar and walked toward the sound. "Miss Deep!" The yell was louder, panicked almost.

She stepped silently through the padded livingroom, toward the door. The door pounded again and the frame shook. She opened the door, her knuckles white from gripping the hilt, and prepared to attack.

"Miss Deep! The wolf sent me, I'm Shirio Akusara. We're having a mass meeting! everyone has to come or be killed!" He said, rushing out his message.

She stared dumbly at him for a moment, stunned.

"Lead the way." she said, waving him out the door.

She didn't look back, She just closed the door with a soft click, the bloody scene was left for whoever came along.

-

Sesshomaru was alone in the study when a Raven cawed as it came through the window. It landed beside him and hopped onto the magazine he held.

"What has brought you, Aeno?" He asked the bird.

It cawed and pecked at the message carrier on it's leg.

He unattatched the message carrier and popped open the vial. The tiny folded message told him to be at the institute at midnight. Shrugging and rolling his eyes, he rose and grabbed the keys. Painting a blue crescent moon on his forehead and donning a mouth and nose guard, he left for the Graveyard Institute.

-

Inuyasha was thinking of nothing in particular as he walked down the street. darkness surrounding him totally.

The sword at his side was his one true weapon.

He was assigned to patrol tonight, so he was walking through town making sure no homicidal maniacs were attacking pregnant women.

Suddenly a tall man in a black suit approached him. "Dark Hanyou?" He asked staring down at Inuyasha with coal black eyes.

"Who want's to know?" He asked.

"There is a meeting in the institution at midnight, The Wolf would appreciate it if you would attend." the man said, standing unafraid.

"Sure, why not?" He asked.

"I'm here to take over your shift, goodbye." the man said, bowing as he continued in front of Inuyasha, along the standard route.

Inuyasha stared up at the crescent moon. "What the hell?" He asked into the darkness.

-

I would write more, but the screen is making me want to puke again, and you all know what happens when i don't look at it.

KRAcK-me. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The selected few

sorry for the delay in updates, I had a lot of problems typing this chapter, but i promise there will be more. Lots more.

Thanks for your enthusiasm, it is much appretiated.

She wrapped the scarf around her hand before slipping on the blank faced half mask.

she saw many coming from the alleys, wearing masks, mouth guards, face paint, and nothing at all over their faces. People of all races, sexes, and abilities were there. walking around her, beside her, all silent, moving like ghosts along the emptied street toward the expiramental warehouse called the infirmary.

She didn't see the wolf among the others.

The masks were supposed to be worn when going on a hunt and at meetings to conceal the identity of all of the personel, but she only wore hers to meetings.

A tall figure wearing a red veil over her face and feudal body armor caught into stride with her.

"Kag?" She whispered, looking through the veil at her.

"Miss Deep." Kagome looked at her pointedly.

"Youkai Hunter." Sango said, nodding.

Suddenly, Kagome was grabbed from behind.

Narrowing her eyes, she roundhouske kicked the idiot dressed as a monk. "Hentai." Kagome growled.

"Hey! How'd you guess?" Miroku asked, looking up from the ground.

Kagome stepped on his crotch, grinding her heel into his genitals, making him whine pitifully, grasping at her foot.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! Please!" He whimpered.

"Good puppy. Now, get your ass up and walk in front of me. I catch you behind me again and you'll be missing your left nut." She said, kicking him in front of her.

"It's the hand! I swear!" He said, gripping his right arm in his left hand.

She looked out over the assimilating crowd as they checked into the room.

The wolf's mask was heavy, and made her forehead sweat. But she couldn't have anyone know who she was. that was the whole reason for the masks.

Each person was asked their name, and was checked off of the list. Those that didn't show were either dead, or out of country. Everyone showed at mass meetings. EVERYONE.

Kouga was in front, his half mask was of a wolf as well, but his was of a mountain wolf.

Her mask was white. Her eyes a natural golden color. She was the epitome of the wolf in human form.

"Everyone's almost here, lady Wolf." Shinta said, nodding to her.

She caught sight of Sesshomaru. He would be mad at her for not showing up tonight, but it was necessary. The attack on Kagome's family had been abrupt, without warning. Muso was one of her spies, but something was off.

When the doors banged closed, she stood from her perch.

"Hunters of the Night. Allow me to welcome you back. We have some pressing business." she started, walking toward the edge of the stage. "Would Miss Deep come up with me?" She said, looking at the only bleeding figure in the crowd. "One of our own was attacked tonight."

She had to stop for the shocked murmers to subside.

"One of our own was attacked tonight, in her own home. We cannot allow such action to proceed. Naraku MUST be taken down." Cheers interrupted her, forcing her to pause again. "I have chosen a select few to partake in this retaliation. Miss Deep, Dark Hanyou, Ruroni, Youkai Lord, Youkai Hunter, Demon wolf, Shinai, Hentai, Kirara, Scarlet, Shinara, and Kitsune. Please come with me. You all will be filled in by Shikara. Everyone will be needed. No exceptions." She finished, walking behind the curtain.

"Wolf?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"You know who i am, Kagome. Call me by name." She said, dropping the heavy mask onto the nearest available surface.

"Who did you pick?" She asked, looking down at the mask.

"You'll see." The wolf replied.

A tall, white haired teen in a white kimono and black mouth guard appeared in the doorway. He took one look at the wolf and arched a delicately shaped eyebrow.

"Rin?"

Yeah, i have to do dishes, so i have to cut it short.

Sorry. I promise to have a ton of updates after spring break. Mine starts on monday, so it's not that bad.

ever not been able to feel your body? -me. 


	10. Chaper Nine: Chosen

yes. Evil Dishes must die! mwa ha ha ha ha! (flames erupt in the background)

Thanks for sticking with me, guys and gals. Nice to see yall again. Here's your chapter!

Sesshomaru arched a delicately shaped eyebrow. "Rin?" He asked, stalking toward her.

"hai. Sorry for blowing you off earlier, but i had to do this." She said, waving for him to sit down.

"Holy shit." He murmered, sitting down.

another white haired teen walked in, his hair, though was in a high ponytail. Face paint over his eyes emphasized the golden glow of his eyes. "inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku walked in together, miroku first of course.

"hey, Kag." Sango said, sitting near to Kagome.

Shippou walked in, surprised to see everyone here.

Kouga was next to enter the room.

"Before the others get in, i would like to warn you. Don't get on Himura's bad side. Trust me." Rin said, just as an exceptionally short person walked in the door.

"Wolf." The red haired teen said, his violet eyes flashing golden.

"Ruroni. Himura. Please sit." She said, waving to a seat.

He stayed standing. She shrugged and watched as a tall couple, almost taller than Sesshomaru, walked in. "Sano, Megumi." Rin adressed them.

"Rin-sama." The two said in unison as they stood beside the red headed teen.

"Kouga!" Came a shout as a younger teen leapt at the wolf demon.

"Ayame.." Kouga said, his face turning blue.

"Hmm?" She asked, not releasing him.

"I can't breathe." He choked out.

"Oh! sorry." she said, releasing him immediately. She didn't move from his lap, though. much to his dismay.

The last person into the room was a teen smaller than even Himura.

She walked in and sat in front of Himura, who stared at her instead of at Rin.

No masks. Only people.

Somewhere during this time, Kagome noticed something. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and inuyasha were intently staring at her. Himura even occasionally glanced at her. The attention was giving her a sense of desperation she didn't like.

"Introduce yourselves. Give your names and your specialty. Starting with you, Sesshomaru." Rin said, nodding to the white haired demon.

"Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru. Barrier creation and destruction." Sesshomaru said, noncomittedly.

Next to him, Kouga spoke next. Going in order around the little circle. "Demon Wolf. Kouga. Speed."

"Scarlet. Ayame. Youkai magic." She said, clinging to Kouga's arm.

"Kirara. Kaouru. Elements master." she said, her voice small.

"Ruroni. Himura. Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." Himura's voice was abrupt.

"Shinai. Sanouske. Strength.a'

"Shikara. Megumi. Medicine."

"Miss Deep. kagome. Miko."

"Youkai Hunter. Sango. Weapons master."

"Hentai. Miroku. Camaflogue specialist." (Spelling?)

"Dark Hanyou. inuyasha. Demon Hunter." Inuyasha finished off.

"You all know me by name, so it does not matter. You have all had close encounters with Naraku over the last year, be it directly or indirectly. Now is your chance on getting him. In central district is a castle. You know it as Demon's head. He has killed the master of the house and now resides there.

"The others will lead an assault, distracting the guards while you penetrate the gate. Getting in undetected is your first mission. once inside, Find naraku and his pawns and kill them. No exceptions. Everyone in this room has a personal grudge against him. Everyone. I want him as bad as the rest of you, but don't get killed. I would hate to have to explain to your families why you won't be coming home.

"You leave in an hour, all of my resources are yours." Rin stood and left.

Kagome stared around at the occupants of the room.

She had read what had happened to Sango and miroku. Naraku had killed Sango's brother, Miroku's father and mother.

She was there when Naraku killed Kouga's family.

Her own father was in the hospital, probably dead by now.

Rin was orphaned, left for dead.

But she knew nothing of the others in the room.

"Who attacked your house?" The question cut through her mind. She hadn't realized they were speaking.

"Kagura." She said, looking down at the scarf that was turning black with her blood.

"Come here." The tall woman said, motioning for her.

Kagome obeyed, feeling a little light headed.

"This is bad. You crushed her fan." Megumi said, examining the still gushing cut.

'How'd you know?" Kagome asked, looking up at the woman.

"That fan killed my parents." She said, concentrating on stopping the blood. 'i might have to burn this shut. i don't have any stitches and i don't think they would work anyway." She pressed hard on kagome's hand. "Sano, Keep pressure on this while i get my things." Megumi said to the bigger man.

He encircled her small hand with his large one, sqeezing her hand tightly.

Yup. More meaningless jabber to send you off.

Anyways. The next chappie comin up!

review please. -me. 


	11. chapter Ten: Unconsious and Bleeding

Inuyasha smelled blood as soon as he entered the warehouse.

While Kagome walked up onto stage, he watched as blood dripped from her handkercheif wrapped hand to fall onto the floor with soft patters. He knew she didn't notice. The cuts on her arm were still bleeding as well, but not as much.

When his name was called, he wasn't surprised. He only walked up onto the stage. Following the trail of blood.

He watched Kagome carefully as Rin explained why they were here and what to do. Noticing the others were keeping watch on her as well.

Then they were alone to make their plans.

Kagome was zoned out while they talked. Suddenly, someone asked her who attacked her house.

She started, focused on the speaker. Megumi. "Kagura." She replied.

The doctor asked her to come to her, and Kagome stood, wavering slightly, and walked over to her. Megumi examined her hand as they talked, everyone listening.

Then Megumi left, telling the broad shouldered teen to keep pressure on her hand.

She tried to force the world to stop moving, but it only made it worse. The constant pressure on her hand was a numb pain that registered only slightly.

"Are you okay little missie?" The big man asked her, his eyes full of concern even though they had never met before.

She would not show weakness. She would not show weakness in front of these people. "Yeah, Fine." She tried to say, but it came out in a mumbled whisper.

Her vision doubled and she closed her eyes to force it strait. Then she was gone.

Inuyasha was halfway across the room, Sango and Miroku behind him.

His stomach plummeted as her form went limp and she crumpled toward the ground.

She never hit the ground, though.

Himura caught her, Inu hadn't even seen him move.

inuyasha was at her side in a split second. "Kagome?" He asked, trying to get her to wake up.

"She's lost too much blood." Himura said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at him puzzled.

"From recent wounds and from these fresh ones i'm surprised she's not in a hospital. She should be. Megumi-dono knows this. Which is why she has gone to get supplies from dr. Gensai, her grandfather's best friend. She needs to be in a bed under watch, not here." Himura said, startling them all.

Inuyasha stared at the red headed teen.

Kagome heard voices. A deep voice talking about her. Another voice, a familiar voice, and then the deep voice again. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. like lead.

Then she was being lifted into strong arms.

She was shifted, her shirt was rustled and opened. She struggled against them, but they only held her still, speaking words she didn't understand. The warmth of plush fabric heated her back.

Pain shot through her body, making her want to scream. Everything hurt.

"Hold her down." Megumi said, opening Kagome's shirt.

"It's alright, Kagome." Inuyasha tried to console her, tried to calm her.

"Give me the first roll of bandages." She said, pointing to the open case. The roll was handed to her.

When she was through bandaging Kagome's chest and abdomen, Megumi moved to the girl's arms. Bandaging them carefully, she closed most of the gashes and cuts.

Then she reached the still-bleeding hand.

"Give me the stitching kit, hurry." The kit was handed over. She stitched the skin back together, slowing the bleeding considerably. Then she bandaged the thing, wrapping the girl's hand tightly, immobilizing it.

By now, Kagome was kicking at the people holding her down.

"Okay, let her go." Megumi said, stepping back. "kagome...Kagome. You need to rest. You've lost a lot of blood." She said as the girl on the couch became docile.

Suddenly, blue eyes opened and she shot up. "No." kagome said, looking down at the hand that had been bandaged.

"no?" megumi asked.

"No. I have to take naraku down." Kagome said, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Just rest while we plan a way to get in, okay?" Inuyasha said, making her look at him.

She nodded slowly, focusing slowly on his face. inuyasha sat down behind her, bracing her.

"Alright, Miroku, how do you suppose we get in?" Sango said, setting down as well.

Da's it for now. See ya next time! Yay! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Planning A Party

Miroku was talking about distractions and evasion, bombs and Demon slaves.

"We have only a limited amount of time. Get in and get out before the patrol cars get back around to the mansion. It'll be difficult. We'll need a diversion for almost the whole city." He said, looking at Sango, who was listing weapons on a small tablet.

"I can set a bomb to go off at a specific time in a warehouse. The bomb would distract the patrols and the rescue workers. It'll pass as an electrical fire. That should give us more time. It often takes a patrol an hour to make a full revolution, and there are four patrols that pass in fifteen minute intervals. After we get in, i can set up flame sheilds at regular intervals for our guys in case they are caught when the building goes up." Sango said, giving the attendant her list.

"Alright. We'll need someone to get in and disarm the security system befor we penetrate the mansion." Miroku said, looking at the wolf demon, Kouga.

"That'll be me. I kneed schematics of the building and where the power grid is located." Kouga said, his eyes on Kagome.

"Great. Kaoru, can you call us up a storm to help us out?" Miroku asked, looking at the soft spoken girl. When she looked at him dumbly and nodded, he went on. "Ayame, Sesshomaru, and I will break the barrier to get into the mansion and keep it open. Sanouske, Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Kagome are going in. They are the demolition team. Megumi, you stay here and wait for the wounded. There will be many not going home after this. " Miroku finished. "now, let's get some sleep."

The plan was set, it seemed.

Kagome had zoned out during the talks, her head slumping against the soft cushion of the couch as she struggled to stay awake.

When she was laid down by tender hands, she didn't resist or struggle. Something warm surrounded her, she felt like she was floating. Startled by her own lack of stamina, she tried to force herself awake. tried to force herself up.

Her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head, staring around the room. Everyone was dozing. Everyone but Megumi and Sango, who were working with various objects and vials to their seperate ends.

"What's going on?" She asked, startling Inuyasha out of his doze.

"We're preparing for the party. Get some rest. You need it the most." Sango said, staring at the vial of green-ish liquid in her hand.

Closing her eyes, she floated just beneath the surface.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. "Kagome, come on. You need to get up. Unless you want to miss the party. I can't carry you in." Ayame said, her voice smiling.

Opening her eyes, kagome stared up at the masked girl. Sitting up, kagome fell back again, reeling from the sudden change in position. Slower, this time, she sat up and carefully stood.

"Feeling better?" came the question from a young voice.

"Much, thank you for asking, Kaoru." Kagome said, looking down at the girl.

"Hurry up and get ready, it's almost time to go. we've got five minutes." INuyasha said, tossing her her armor and weapons.

Taking charge, Kagome stood in front of a league of people. Of demon slayers. of colleagues and friends. "My friends, some of you may not make it back home in the morning. But i assure you, your loss will not be in vain. I will kill Naraku for you. So go out there and take no prisoners. Destroy everything he throws at you, for you are the elite." She said, to masses of cheering.

Stalking silently through the alleys and over the roofs, the mass of two thousand teenagers went silently through the city of Tokyo. Arriving without notice at the mansion that housed the infamous Naraku.

"Sango, Now." Miroku said, nodding to the armor clad woman in front of him.

She flipped open a cell phone and dialed a number. in the time it took a phone to ring once, a building three blocks away bew fire and smoke and fumes into the air.

Far inside of the castle-mansion, a medium sized teen sat, looking out into the skylight while white haired girls served him.

He caught the light of fire, and watched as smoke began to curl into the sky.

Sitting up, he motioned for Kagura to leave him and go to the gate.

Laughing as the sound of explosions reached his ears, shaking the building slightly.

"And so it begins." Kanna's small voice rang clear and ominous in the darkness.

"Yes. And so it begins." Naraku mimiced the little albino.

Yup. I'm ending it here. I know it sucks. But hey, if i didn't leave you wandering, then you wouldn't come back. Ne?

Thanks for sticking with me.

Only life can bring you pain. Only death can bring you release. -me. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Trap!

I'm not supposed to be typing, Of course, being me, i can't stay away. My left arm is twitching, and i am finding it hard to type with swollen fingers, so if there are more spelling errors than normal, please forgive me. Thanks for sticking with me this long. I hope we can party some more.

Sirens wheeled by, tires skidding and blaring horns erupted into the night. Total chaos.

Laughing, Sango gave Miroku the thumb's up. The patrol had just been seen heading in the exact direction of the blaze that lit up the city's sky.

Motioning toward the tall walls of the castle, Kagome led the first team toward the gate before releasing them to go into the feild.

Only experts here. Only the willing to die.

Kagome met up with Sango and the others at the wall closest to the blaze.

Miroku and his team were already at work. Kouga was long gone.

After a few eternal moments, lights around the walls went out and the electricity in the fence died.

Sprinting silently into the darkness created by Miroku, they entered the castle.

Naraku stared at the wolf as he lay unconsious in a cage. He himself had let the barrier down. The wolf had been caught entering the switchboard room, knocked unconscious by himself.

Grinning maliciously, he turned to the little albino. "Find our houseguests and eliminate them, Kanna." He commanded, gaining no emotional reaction from the girl. She rose and left, leaving him alone.

Kagome stared at the girl before her. She held a victorian mirror in small, slender hands. She reminded kagome of a poodle.

"So, Naraku attacks me with a poodle? He underestimates me, i think." kagome said, grinning.

Kenshin attacked, but as soon as he drew near, he feinted. Racing for him, sanouske fell victim to the albino's spell as well.

Rolling her eyes, she stopped Inuyasha, who was about to race after them as well.

"Hold on. What is your name, witch?" Kagome asked the albino.

"Kanna." The girl said, her voice soft.

"Where is your master, Kanna?" Kagome asked softly.

"He is in his room." Kanna said, stepping forward. "You'll never reach him, though."

"Why's that Kanna?" She asked, stepping forward as well.

"He told me to kill you." the girl said, stepping forward again. Kagome felt something drawing the breath from her.

She opened her mouth allowing the bright blue light to escape her, but more and more came. She finally fired an arrow at the glass, breaking it when it tried to absorb the arrow.

Kanna disappeared, flashed into nonexistance like a light that had been switched off.

Kagome raced past the two that lay unconsious on the floor. She had a score to settle.

When she arrived at the room that housed the bastard she was after, she slowed. Something was off.

She stopped just inside of the door, seeing Kouga in a cage on the floor.

"Kouga!" She hissed, racing forward, trying to get to him through the bars. But she was thrown backward, into the wall. Knocked unconsious.

When she opened her eyes again, she was upside down.

"You know, it's kind of hard to keep a headache with me being all upside down. Plus, i can't scratch myself." She said, looking down into the cage where Kouga lay.

"Give me your life, and i'll let Kouga escape." Naraku's voice penetrated the room.

"You know what? How bout you give me your body, and i let you keep your balls when you die." She said, grinning at the blank space his voice came from.

"Fine. Kill him." The floor under Kouga began to light up, sending shock waves through the wolf. He screamed out in pain, his eyes opened to stare blankly in pain at her.

"Damnit! Stop! Okay!" She yelled, trying to get down to the wolf.

The lights stopped. The wolf blacked out again. "Get her down from there. Take her to my bedroom and chain her."

She felt invisible hands unbind her arms and legs. Then she felt a warm, sick smelling cloth forced over her mouth and nose. She held her breath.

"Breathe, or i'll kill him now." Naraku's voice commanded.

Tilting her head, she saw Inuyasha and Kenshin at the door, unable to get in. They pounded on the barrier. She would keep them safe. As they had her. She would repay their kindness. She breathed, slow and deep, as the world drained away through her fingers. She took another breath and felt them taping the rag over her mouth and nostrils. She tried to hold to the surface, but found herself floating beneath it as deep, evil laughter filled her mind.

Ooooh! Cliffie! Again! Sorry, got a crappy curfiew. I'll write more soon. I promise. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Gone

Yeah, i'm updating. The swelling went down so i figured i could type better. Probably not, though. BUT here's your story!

Tilting her head, she saw Inuyasha and Kenshin at the door, unable to get in. They pounded on the barrier. She would keep them safe. As they had her. She would repay their kindness. She breathed, slow and deep, as the world drained away through her fingers. She took another breath and felt them taping the rag over her mouth and nostrils. She tried to hold to the surface, but found herself floating beneath it as deep, evil laughter filled her mind.

Inuyasha tried to wake the other two that lay on the floor. Thinking Kagome was in the room.

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open, and Inuyasha heaved a sigh. "Sano.." kenshin's voice was tired.

"He's dead, i think." Inu said, activating the locator around the fighters neck.

Kenshin's eyes glowed a feral yellow.

"Kagome, let's go!" Inuyasha said, turning to get the girl.

They were alone.

"Shit!" He cursed, running through the hallway, dodging demons and traps as he followed his nose.

kenshin was one step behind him, following him.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a set of oak doors.

Inuyasha tried the door, and it didn't budge.

"Damnit." He cursed, slashing at the wood with his claws.

Kenshin stopped him. "Let me." The samurai said.

Inuyasha stood aside as kenshin's sword flashed almost invisibly through the air, splintering the heavy wood.

A barrier stood in the way, now. Glowing a dull bluish-green.

They both charged the barrier, but it only shot them back against the opposite wall.

Inuyasha's hanyou ears caught naraku's words.

"No! Damnit!" Inuyasha attacked the barrier again and again.

Kagome hung in the air, looking down on the ground. She screamed as bolts of lighning hit the wolf.

"What's going on!" Kenshin knew he had heard.

"She'll kill herself!" Inuyasha said, grunting as he slammed back against the wall again. Kenshin joined him in his assault on the barrier.

He smelled burning hair. It was sickening. The wolf screamed, arching his back in unconsious agony.

The bolts stopped, and Kagome was lowered, a cloth appeared, and was placed over her mouth and nose.

She glanced at them as they pounded against the barrier, fruitlessly. Her peaceful expression startling them both. She knew.

And then she was gone. "Kagome!" He didn't know who had uttered it, but it sounded like his own voice.

Naraku turned to them. He watched them as he picked up Kouga, as he flung the wolf like a doll to be impailed on the wall. As the blood trailed down the wall to pool there.

Naraku's laugher rang through the castle as he voiced silent words that only Inuyasha caught.

"Come in." The barrier disappeared, as well as Naraku.

Racing toward the wolf, Kenshin and Inuyasha felt for a pulse. Finding one, Inuyasha took off his locator and activated it, wrapping it around the wolf's neck.

Then, turning toward the doorway Kagome had disappeared near, He stalked toward the next room.

Kenshin caught his arm. "Look, go find Sango and tell her to delay..." He was drowned out by the roar of exposion that wracked the building.

Inuyasha glanced at the watch on his wrist. Pressing the button combination to raise the sheild, he sheltered himself, Kenshin, and the wolf from the flaming blast that engulfed the building.

When the roar died, Inuyasha turned golden eyes to kenshin. "Too late. She's gone."

Somewhere. She was not where she had been. There was wind here. And softness. The smell of lilacs flew to her on the wind.

She opened her eyes to see black.

She blinked, trying to focus her eyes. Nothing. No light. No shapes. Only darkness.

then she realized, she was blindfolded.

She strained to lift herself, to move. She couldn't move. Something was holding her. Something warm and strong. The sickly sweet smelling thing was placed over her mouth and nose again. She tried not to breathe it, tried to turn away, but the hand that held it there didn't let her go.

She breathed and the world faded away again.

Slowly, she surfaced. Coming throught the thick fog of unconsiousness to find herself being held. A cool glass was against her lips. She drank. As she drank, something was pressed against her temple. Just a small pressure. And then the world fell away.

Yup. I'm leaving it at that. Poor yous.

Somewhere, somehow, i will show you what i mean. -me. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Cure

Slowly, she surfaced. Coming throught the thick fog of unconsiousness to find herself being held. A cool glass was against her lips. She drank. As she drank, something was pressed against her temple. Just a small pressure. And then the world fell away.

Sango came into the great hall. She saw the body of the fighter, Sanouske. She raced to him. He was alive, but barely.

When she picked him up, the timer at her belt went off.

She looked down to see the blinking screen. "Kuso!" She cursed, pressing the button that threw up the fire sheild. The bombs were going off on their own!

She cursed again as the blast shook the castle around her, throwing them into the wall.

When the roar died, she looked around. "Please be alright." She whispered the prayer for her friends.

She climbed over the ruins of the castle, searching frantically for her teammates.

She found them.

Inuyasha was unconsious, lying on his side under the fire shield, Kouga was unconsious and bleeding, the locator flashed around his neck.

Kenshin stood about fifteen feet away, staring up into the firey sky.

Sango lay Sanouske down beside Inuyasha before she climbed up to stand beside Kenshin.

"They escaped. She went with him. She's not coming back alive." Kenshin's voice permeated the darkness. "Lets get the others out of here."

Sango nodded, picking up the unconsious Hanyou and street fighter.

She was awake. Only barely. But she was awake.

She was warm. Silky softness surrounding her. She opened her eyes slowly, the dim light stabbed at her head, making it painful.

"You've been sick for quite some time, Kagome. I'm happy your fever has broken." Came a deep voice.

She turned her head toward the sound. A teenager stared down at her. His red eyes and tangly black hair stirred nothing inside of her.

"Who..Who are you?" Her brows drew together in confusion.

"Naraku. It's alright. Just rest for now. I'll take care of you." He told her, his voice warming.

She closed her eyes, forgetting the questions that buzzed through her mind.

When she woke again, there was food.

She ate slowly, feeling a bit nautious. She couldn't remember why. Who was that boy. He seemed familiar, somehow. But she couldn't place it. It seemed that they were close, but she couldn't tell. She couldn't remember.

When she was finished, her head felt like it was floating. But she forced it aside. She needed to get up. To move around.

She swung her legs off of the edge of the bed, the black silk sheets rustling almost silently as she moved. She slid off of the bed onto the floor. Catching herself before her legs gace out, she hung on the bedpost until she felt less shakey.

She walked slowly, with careful steps, toward the window.

When she parted the blackout curtains, her breath caught in her throat and she had an extreme sense of vertigo. She looked out from the top story of a skyscraper, and onto the city of Kyoto.

The sight was chilling, but beautiful.

She closed the curtain to go back toward the bed when the world tilted violently and she found herself in someone's arms. She looked up to see a concerded face haloed by black hair. "You need to stay in bed. You still haven't recovered from your sickness." He lifted her from the floor and placed her beneath the black silky warmth. "If you need anything just tell me, okay? I don't want you getting hurt. So stay put." He brushed back her hair and kised her on the brow.

Somehow, this sickened her. Revulsed her. But she hid it.

He left after she nodded. She faded into sleep soon after. The world swirling in slow motion as she lay in the midst of a black emptiness.

Megumi stared down at Kouga's prone form. "He'll be alright. The wounds are already starting to heal." She bound his back and legs anyways. "Have the others woken yet?" She asked Sango.

"No. Sanouske has started to stir, though. But i think it's not his physical injuries that keep Inuyasha from waking. He's searching for soemthing in hismelf." Sesshomaru answered her.

"I can't belive it. She's gone." Rin said, her head in her hands. h

Suddenly, they weren't alone.

Rin stared up at Muso. A dark glare crossed her face.

"Where is he?" She snarled tackling him.

"I cannot tell. If you will let go of me i can explain my absense." Muso said, his voice emotionless.

"Fine." She let him go, but pinned him against the wall, her form a full head below his own.

"Kagome's father was under Naraku's employ. I took the shard from his back by force, but he will live. I find that her father has been poisoning her with death seed in her meals. It's only activated by a certain drug, though, which makes it indetectable until after death." He ran a hand through his own mane of tangled black hair. "So, after i took him out of the picture, Kagura shows up with Jinko. I watch this scene until she is summoned to the meeting. Which i can't appear at because of my visage of course. So i hid until it was time to fight. Somewhere along this line, Kouga was trapped by my brother. Then, Kagome found out and sacrificed herself to save us all. What none of you know, though, is that Kagome has been sick for quite some time. The reason i allowed my brother to take her is.." He was cut off by a clawed hand on his throat.

He stared up at Sesshomaru, who'se eyes glared red. "You let him take her?" His voice was not his own.

"Let him go." Rin said, trying to tug at his arm. Shaking her head, she placed two fingers on her lips, then those fingers on the back of his hand. The skin sizzled there until he was forced to let go, a growl of pain emanating from his throat before his eyes faded back to gold. "Finish." she commanded, her eyes flashing red as well.

"He has the only method to cure her. He won't kill her. At least not till she remembers everything." He trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Rin snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"The cure...It erases all memory..." He bowed his head, turning away from their shocked stares.

Yup. I'm doing it again.

See yall around.

This is my time to die. -me. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Past

Hello, My name is Scarlet, And i am a chocolate addict. I'm also an anime, Computer, book, and Manga addict. But who's counting.

My brother is acting like Michael Jackson, Dancing through the hallway in front of my room. I think what little brain activity that had existed within the confines of his hollow skull has now died. (Glances as brother strikes the Michael Jackson pose) Yup. It's gone.

Anyways, enough about me, and more of the story.

9999999999999999999999

"He has the only method to cure her. He won't kill her. At least not till she remembers everything." He trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Rin snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"The cure...It erases all memory..." He bowed his head, turning away from their shocked stares.

888888888888888

Kagome was in a warm, sun-strewn place. She was in a wheelchair, a light blanket covered her lap as she was walked through the garden.

"How did i get here?" She asked, lifting her hand to her forehead.

"Mr. Hirosaga wanted for you to be brought out to the garden. He said that you needed fresh air and to not wake you until you woke yourself. Do not worry about being seen. The girls dressed you before we took you out here. And your hair is beautiful in this light." a voice from above her said.

He stopped under the shade of a blossoming peach tree, the thick, flowery scent enveloped her. "It's beautiful." She said. smiling as the sun broke through the leaves to play on her upturned face.

He was in front of her, now. His long red hair sheilding his face from her view.

A flash of a man standing in a fusha gi and hakama flashed through her mind, but it vanished before she could grasp firmly onto it.

He was done fiddling in her lap, now, and his friendly face was tilted up toward hers. "My name's Suuichi(SP?), But you can call me Kurama if you want." He smiled and his eyes closed. A warm, friendly smile. "Do you think you can walk, Kagome-dono?"

"I think..." She said, trying to stand. "I think so." she said, standing slowly in front of the wheelchair. She tried to take a step and faltered, her legs collapsing under her. But instead of the hard pavement, she hit strong arms.

"Woah, there. Let's not try that again quite yet." He said, carying her over to a nearby bench.

She felt soo weak there. She couldn't even carry herself.

When she was sitting, she glared down at the legs that had betrayed her. Then her view was blocked by something white.

Startled, she raised her head back to stare into the ice-cream part of an ice-cream cone. "Want one?" Kurama asked, smiling.

"Um. Sure." She said, unsure.

He handed it to her and took a lick of his own.

"So, Where are you from?" He asked her, making polite conversation.

"I...I don't remember." She said, quietly. She couldn't grasp the memories flashing in her mind.

"It's alright. We all forget sometimes. Maybe it's for the better." He said, smiling..Always smiling.

"What about you? Where are you from?" She asked, curious.

"I'm from Tokyo originally. I used to go to Saryaski High. But then soemthing happened and i came here. And since i had so much experience taking care of people, I came here. And, here i am." He shrugged. "I have friends, but i don't think they miss me much." He smiled at her and pointed out the ice-cream dribbles on her hand.

Smiling, she licked it off.

"SO, what happened?" She asked, still curious.

"My mother...She got really sick one day. Noone could figure out what it was, at least, not until it was too late. She...She died a peaceful death. At home." His words were drowned out by a shrill shreiking in her head.

It grew louder and louder until it was the esence of everything painful and sorrowful in the world. And then, there was nothing.

She was in someone's arms again. Strong, tenuous arms that softened for her. A calloused hand brushed aside her bangs as the wind blew softly, carrying the scent of peach blossoms.

She opened her eyes to find Kurama hovering over her. His eyes filled with worry, but his face was calm. "You're okay. It's over. I gave you a gira root and you calmed down. But you really scared me there for a moment." He said, a relived smile curving his lips.

"Th..Thank you." She said, trying to get up. He let her go. She stood and wavered a bit, but his strong arm was around her weist to steady her.

She walked a few steps before stumbling. He caught her and picked her up. "Careful." He said, almost to himself, as he set her down in the wheelchair and strapped her in.

When they got back to her room, fresh blankets were on the bed and the window was closed fast. He gave her the potioned water and tucked her into the bed.

"Tell me about your friends, Kurama. I can't remember my own." She asked, looking up at him calmly.

"First, there is Hiei. He's extremely short, and has a temper shorter than himself. He's got a tower of spikey black hair and a third eye in his forehead. It's called a Shingan eye. Then there was Yuuske Urameshi. He's about my height with slicked back black hair and an attitude. He can fire the spirit gun. He's a worthy opponent, and the only one to have defeated Hiei.

Kuwabara is a tall, oafish guy that's got a knack with a spirit sword. He loves to torture Hiei about his height. And Hiei thinks he's stupid. Botan is an employee of Koenma, the prince of the spirit world. She's the grim reaper, but she's not so grim as it would seem. In fact, she's cheerful, with bright blue hair and a cheerful complex." He spoke warmly.

"Well, if you enjoyed their company soo much, then why did you leave?" She asked him, her voice a mumble as the drug began to take effect.

"I didn't think they needed me any more. But then, recently i recived word that they needed my help. But i didn't go. I would have only gotten in the way." He said, closing his eyes.

"Why did you leave if your friends needed you? You could've stayed and they would have helped you. I know they would." She said before drifting off.

He stared at her. Completely awed by this teen that could give such wise advice even when she didn't even remember who she was. Sighing, he pulled the blankets up to her neck and went to the next room. His room, and lay down. But he knew sleep wouldn't come. It hadn't for a while.

Yup, i'm not leaving you at a cliffie for once. You should be happy!

Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon and everything is just fine. (I'm scaring myself. Must have had too much chocolate.)

If you can't do it right the first time...Hire someone else to do it! -me. 


End file.
